Recurdos
by Gabiita-Gabofoniko01
Summary: Sam tiene una charla con Collin donde le pide que deje a su actual novia para no lastimarla. sus recuerdos le rondan la mente mientras la platica P.o.V de Sam


Ver a Collin y su novia Linn despedirce me traia un amargo recuerdo dolorozo... y es que se tartaban con inmenzo cari o y amor, collin la abrazaba de la cintura, mientras Linn se aferraba a su cuello embueltos en besos por todo el rostro. Estabamos todos en la entrada del bosque, era pacibo todo, la chica vampiro y el collen se habian casado he ido, no habia problemas era paz pura, pero aun haci no dejabamos de hacer rondas por el bosque, era miercoles, senti como todos se alejaban de mi que esperaba pacientemente a Collin, todos ecepto ella, aun sentia su calido aroma tan dulce y sensual, como ella misma habia sido.

- Debes hablar con el- oi su voz, que ahora era fria, cuando antes era dulce y calida, y una parte de mi, aun se herizaba al oirla, mientras mi cerebro la trataba de borrar y mi corazon se dividia, con su voz tan malditamente sensual.

- Por que?- pregunte sin girar ,observando al muchacho y su novia besarce

-Por que el no esta imprimado de ella. Y si solo la iluciona y se iluciona cuando se imprima le rompera el corazon- murmuro, senti como el dolor y odio hacia mi crecia- quien sabe puede terminar con su prima- dijo venenosa y fria.

-No te preocupes Leah. Hablare con el- conteste sin voltear.  
Silencio, sus pazos alejandoce y la falta de su aroma, vi como Collin se acercaba.

- Lo siento Jefe, pero se va con su hermana de excursion y no la vere hasta pasado mañana- contesto el chico.

-Caminemos- dije tomandolo del hombro.  
Nos adentramos en el bosque despues de un silencio y caminata decidi escupir todo.  
- Que sientes por Lenn?- pregunte de la nada

- Me gusta mucho, es muy linda y perfecta para mi- contesto sin vacilar pero sorprendido

- Que tanto la amas? sobrevivirias si terminas con ella?

-No lo se, quizas me duela mucho.

- Collin debes terminar con ella - Por que? -pregunto con el ce o fruncido, esa maldita pregunta me traica cada triste recuerdo y es que sea pregunta, habia salido de los labios de Leah.  
+Flash_Back+

_La tarde moria lento, llevabamos 20 min. de caminata en silencio absoluto e incomodo. Oia su corazon su ritmo no era normal, estaba nerviosa, caminaba de brazos cruzados.  
De la nada dejo de caminar y se tiro al suelo abrazando sus rodillas, con la arena acariciando sus pies y las olas rompiendoce en sus dedos, estaba seguro que hace una semana eso me abria matado de dulcura, ahora no despertaba nada.  
- Por que?- murmuro en un susurro inaudible, que entendi gracias a mi condicion_.  
-Flash_Back-

- Maldicion Sam racciona, dime porque debo romper con Lenn- grito collin molesto

- Es por su bien muchacho, el bien de ambos

- Por nuestro bien?, Sam luche meses para poder estar con ella sin que su padre me matara, ella a dado todo por mi, llevaba un año y medio sin hablar con su padre.

- Escucha Collin!, lo que los separa es algo incontrolable, cuando tu te imprimas eso no va a importar.

-A mi si me importa.  
Sus palabras fueron crudas pero en cierto punto verdaderas.

+Flash_Back+

_-Leah- la llame tratando que raccionara pero no funciono, sus ojos observaban los mios en silencio, gotas de lluvia empesaron a acariciar nuestra piel, cada ves mas, pero ella no cambiaba su posicion, hasta que sus lagrimas adornaron sus ojos tan dolorozamente. Me trate de acercar a ella para abrasarla pero sus manos se interponieron, mientras mas lagrimas salian.  
- Porque?- murmuro su voz ronca rompia celulas de mi corazon _

_- Yo...yo... no lo puedo controlar, La necesito, debo estar con ella.  
_

_- Y yo no te importo?- grito mientras dejaba caer mas lagrimas_.  
*-Flash_back*

- Collin cuando te imprimes, no controlas de quien es algo que solo pasa, y solo se siente, No entiendes? no importa cuanto la ames, ese amor no es nada comparado con lo que sientes al imprimarte

-No me importa, yo quiero estar con Leen

- No lo puedes controlar

- Mi amor es mas grande que esto que no lo entiendes tu?, la amare por siempre.

+Flash_back+

-_ Si me importas Leah, pero esto es mas grande y fuerte que yo- le conteste, triste y apenado.  
_

_-Entonces nuestro amor es una mierda, Dimelo Sam!, nuestro amor, lo que yo siento es una mierda para ti. No me amas lo suficiente?- grito su carita era tristeza pura las olas del mar crecian y le daban a los muslos.  
_

_- Si, te amaba lo suficiente y eras lo primero en mi. pero.  
_

_- Pero pase a ser una mierda para ti, Alguna vez me quisiste o eres exelente actor?  
_*-Flash_back-

- Eso lo se, se que siempre la amaras, y eso no cambiara, pero ese "amar", no es nada comparado con lo que sientes por la persona que te imprimas, ese amar es nada.

- Eso sera para ti Sam. pero yo no lo siento haci, Luchare contra lo que sea por estar con ella, siempre y lo que sea.

-No digas cosas que no sabes muchacho cuando te imprimes, Respiras por ella, tu corazon late, gracias a que estas cerca de ella y...

- Si esa es la estupida idea que tienes, estas mal. yo podre contra eso- se nego Collin, odiaba hacer esto, era lo peor.

+Flash_back+

_- si te quize, pero no solo amo a Emily, la necesito, la adoro, ella es mi todo _

_- Emi?- murmuro dolida, me miro a los ojos su ce o fruncido. Se levanto de la nada y empezo a caminar alejandoce de mi, hacia el bosque.  
_

_- A donde vas?- grite mientras corria tras de ella la tome del brazo, la lluvia habia aumentado y tenia toda su ropa empapada, su cabello caia en gotas que se mesclaban con sus lagrimas, se solto de mi brazo y me miro, sus ojos frios, con odio, vacios.  
_

_- NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR, ME DA ASCO QUE LO HAGAS, TE ODIO SAM ULEY, MALDIGO EL MOMENTO EN QUE ME ENAMORE PROFUNDAMENTE DE TI, MALDIGO EL MOMENTO EN QUE ME BESASTE POR PRIMERA VEZ, DESEARIA JAMAS HABER ACEPTADO SER TU NOVIA Y CUANDO ME HICISTE EL AMOR POR PRIMERA VES, NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO CUANTO ME DUELE Y CUANTO ME ABORRESCO POR AMARTE COMO LO HAGO, Y SABES ALGO? YO HUBIERA LUCHADO CONTRA LO QUE SEA, TE ODIO, ODIO AMARTE, ODIO LO QUE ERES. PREFERIRIA MORIR A SEGIR SINTIENDO ESTO- me grito cada palabra, retumbaba mi corazon con pu aladas, ella la persona que tanto ame, que tanto necesite, por la que sonreia solamente, sus ojos me crusificaban el hueco de mi pecho comio mi corazon, tenia razon en odiarme, pero aun me dolia y me sentia estupido, y maldito al no poder hacer nada.  
_-Flash_Back-

-No puedes Collin, ella sufrira mucho, se le rompera el corazon cuando eso pase, cuando sepa que la dejas por alguien mas, que tu amor no es suficiente, no podras hacer nada le haras mas da o que nunca, le compras cada parte de su corazon, y no podras hacer nada, porque ella no deceara verte nunca mas.

-Eso te paso a ti, no se tiene porque repetir conmigo, si tu no amabas lo suficiente a Leah no se ingifica que yo vaya a salir mal.

- ESCUCHAME COLLIN! YO AME CON TODO MI SER A LEAH, YO NO SOLO LA AMABA, LA DESEABA Y LA APRECIABA, PERO ESTO ES MUCHO MAS GRANDE QUE NADA, Y YO NO PUDE CON ESTO. NADIE PUEDE ESTAR ENCONTRA DE ESTO, SOLO PASA Y PUNTO.

+Flash_back+

_Observe como se giraba para alejarce de mi, aunque me doliera una parte de mi me deseaba muerto, la tome de la cintura abrazandola por la espalda. Sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y caian en el hombro de Leah, que no se movia mas que para hiperventilar por las lagrimas.  
-Perdon- murmure en su hombro.  
Haci los dos nos mantuvimos un rato, ambos llorando por la muerte de nuestro gran amor, por el fin de nuestra felicidad, por el fin de nosotros hasta que ella se solto de mis barazos y con un nitido- jamas lo podre hacer- salio corriendo al bosque.  
Mis piernas no respondian pero mis lagrimas si.  
_-Flash_back-

- Eres tan malo hablando- escuche su fria voz, acercarse a mi, tomo a Collin abrazandolo por la cintura de espaldas, Collin relajo su cuerpo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Leah y su espalda en el troso de ella.- Escucha peque o- murmuro Leah abrazando protectoramente a Collin- Se que la amas como nunca, solo quiero que te vayas preparando porque esto no se controla, y a ella para que no sufra lo que yo, te lo pido por su bien, por ahora esten juntos y disfruten su amor- su voz malditamente dulce y protectora, solo la usaba con Seth, Collin y Bruk los mas peque os de la manada, y casi siempre lo hacia cuando estaban solos, para todos ella era la fria sin amor sensual, pero para ellos tres era su madre protectora, lo sabiamos todos, lo habiamos visto en su mente, como los abrazaba y les hablaba.

-Esta bien Leahss- murmuro Collin alejandoce de sus brazos.

- Gracias- murmuro ella dandole un beso en la frente y revolviendo su cabello antes de que se alejara y nos dejara solos- Crei que minimo como hombre que lastimo a alguien sabrias hablar con el, pero me equivoque, eres el mismo idiota sin sentimientos. Por sierto,a Emi le dolia la cabeza, sintoma del embarazo, esta dormida en mi casa al terminar la ronda Seth la pasa a tu casa- murmuro antes de alejarce, pero aun haci pude notar su lagrima caer por si mejilla derecha.


End file.
